Just One Night Torchwood Fic
by dawneh
Summary: After finding the real Captian Jack our Jack has to do what he can to say his final goodbye


**TITLE**: Just One Night  
**WORD COUNT**: 3668  
**PAIRING**: Jack Harkness/Jack "James Harper" Harkness  
**RATING**: NC17  
**SUMMARY**: What _COULD_ have happened next… as long as you totally ignore what did happen – and forget what happened in the final episode ; )

Captain Jack Harkness stood motionless. His eyes fixed to the place where moments earlier the man he knew as James Harper had been standing. His mind was reeling with the events of the last few hours and he felt a great sense of loss knowing that he would never again see the strange man who walked into his life, changed it, and then was gone.

The Captain suddenly lost his balance as a hand shoved him violently from behind. He spun around, coming face to face with the aggressive countenance of a man he did not know.

The Captain's stomach suddenly lurched. For the first time he realised what he had done, realised what these men had witnessed, and judging by the faces around him they were not thrilled.

He could see his aggressors fists clenched tightly, as was his jaw; Captain Harkness knew he was in trouble, but somehow he couldn't seem to mind. Whatever happened next the memory of those lips on his own was worth any price this angry young man before him was intent on extracting.

The room was still, everyone's' attention focused on the two men in the centre of the dance floor.

Finally the silence was broken as a voice from the sides called out to his colleague, "Go on Pete, give him what for."

The Captain looked at Pete as the man took a step forward, encouraged by the calls from the sidelines, his fists rising as he approached.

Just as The Captain tensed in anticipation of the first blow another man stepped between them. Anderson, one of Captain Harkness's men, placed a restraining hand on the chest of Pete, halting his advance.

"There's no need for this," Anderson's voice was low and calm.

"You saw what he was doing," Pete answered angrily, "It's not right, and in front of the women too, he can't be allowed to get away with it."

Anderson turned for a moment to look at his Captain, a genuine look of sympathy in his eyes and something more, understanding?

Turning back to Pete he continued, "We have enough real enemies out there, we don't need to make any more, not tonight."

"Leave him alone Pete," a woman's voice called out, "Come back and dance with me, we don't need to worry about the likes of him."

Slowly Pete lowered his hands, torn between his desire to hurt the Captain and his lust for the young woman. Finally his carnal desires won out.

"Get him out of here," he snarled before walking away.

Anderson turned back to his Captain, "I think it's best you go," he said softly.

The Captain mouthed a silent "Thank you" and made his way out of the dance hall.

Not far from the dance hall was a small park. The Captain found his way there, sinking onto a wooden bench. As he rested his head in his hands he noticed for the first time how much he was trembling, the emotions of the last few hours finally overwhelming him. With his eyes closed tightly the Captain could still remember the feeling of the mans arms around him, the heat as their lips met, the look in his eyes as he left. He wasn't sure what repercussions this evening may have, but somehow it all seemed worth it if, for just a few moments, the Captain could truly be himself.

"Jack?"

Lost in his own thoughts the Captain hadn't heard anyone approaching, with an internal sigh he slowly raised his head, wondering who was here to intrude on his misery.

As his eyes reached the face on the man stood before him his heart leapt, how was this possible?

"James? I though you'd gone, how... why... what's going on? How did you manage to come back?"

Jack smiled, as if he could tell the Captain the truth, that Tosh had volunteered to work late into the night for two weeks calculating the exact figures, that Ianto likewise laboured in his own time, helping Jack to make alterations to the rift

machine; with the result that Jack could find his way back to this place, to this time.

Instead Jack glossed over the facts, "I pulled a few strings," he smiled, "Broke a few rules, but I bought us a bit more time."

"How much time?"

"Just tonight," Jack averted his eyes for a moment, just tonight he thought, knowing there would be no more nights for Captain Jack Harkness.

The Captain smiled; rising to his feet he took hold of Jack's hands.

"We'd better make the most of tonight then," he said as he pulled Jack into an eager embrace, their lips searching hungrily for each other.

There was the sound of laughter in the distance and the Captain pulled nervously away from the embrace, his eyes nervously scanning the area for any signs of trouble.

Jack frowned for a moment until the sudden realisation hit him. It was 1941, what had he been thinking? Even in the 21st Century homophobia was a battle far from won, in this era being gay wasn't only frowned upon, it was actually illegal.

He looked at the Captain with worry.

"There wasn't any... bother... was there... after I left."

The Captain shrugged, "Nothing that I couldn't cope with, especially now that you've come back."

Jack looked around him, "I don't think we should stay here, is there anywhere we can go."

The Captain smiled, "I've been lodging with a old couple, they're away visiting their daughter for a few days, the house will be empty."

Jack could have danced with joy, "Lead the way!"

The passage of the two handsome men through the streets of Cardiff barely drew any attention from the locals. The military attire was hardly unusual at that time and, apart from the occasional admiring glance from a few of the local girls, the men went by barely noticed.

Jack's calm exterior belied the turmoil he was feeling as a nervous excitement bubbled away in his stomach, and if the Captain's pace was a little faster than he would normally walk who was to notice?

It seemed to Jack that they walked for hours in reaching the Captain's lodging, when in fact only ten minutes had passed, but finally the Captain indicated the correct house.

The Captain's fingers fumbled in his urgency to open the door, almost losing his balance as it finally fell open. Jack followed him quickly inside, reaching for the man the second the door clicked shut behind them.

The Captain stepped away, "Not here," he insisted and, taking Jack's hand, he led him up a small staircase into a sparsely decorated bedroom at the top.

Finally in the sanctity of his own room the Captain gladly pulled Jack back into his arms.

Their kisses were hot and frantic as Jack's hands quickly discarded the Captain's tie, making short work of his shirt buttons, before easing the Captain's shirt and jacket to the floor in one motion.

Jack's hands ran across the warmth of the Captain's skin before lowing his mouth to taste the well toned chest, his tongue running lightly across the flesh, his hands easing their journey downwards.

Suddenly the Captain pulled back; there was a flush to his skin and a tremble to his voice.

"I'm sorry," he stammered, "It's just I've never… not with a man before… and I…" he considered Jack for a moment, looking deeply into his eyes, losing himself for a second in their endless mystery before lowering his gaze to the floor "I just don't want to disappoint you."

Jack placed a finger underneath the Captain's chin; tilting his head upwards he placed a single kiss on his lips.

"You could never disappoint me," he whispered.

In all of Jack's sexual encounters, and there had been many, his own gratification had usually been the most important factor. That his partner, or partners, enjoyed themselves was important, but his own pleasure was always at the top of the list. For tonight Jack's priorities had changed, the Captain's pleasure was the only thing that mattered, he owed the man so much, but this was the only thing he could offer.

As Jack's hands returned to caressing the Captain's skin he felt some of the tension flow out of the man. As he quickly loosened the Captain's belt and unfastened his trousers he also guided him towards the bed, easing him into a sitting position as he pushed the Captain's trousers to his ankles. At which point he realised his error, while trying to discard the garments the Captains trousers became caught around his shoes, pulling just making it harder to remove them.

Jack sank to the floor in a momentary fit of giggles as he struggled with his, suddenly not so expert, seduction. The Captain, realising the problem could not hold back his laughter and fell backwards onto the bed, the last of his apprehension forgotten.

Once he regained his composure Jack took a few moments to successfully remove the remainder of the Captain's clothes before, more rapidly, shedding his own.

Jack climbed onto the bed and the two men lay together for a while, allowing soft fingertips and gentle kisses to explore.

Jack began a trail of hot kisses along the Captain's chest, his tongue leaving a trail of moisture, his teeth pausing to bite gently at the flesh beneath them.

The Captain could not help but sigh as Jack's mouth moved ever lower, his fingers curling into the bedding, his head tilted backwards.

The Captain cried out as, without warning, Jack's lips covered the head of his cock, his tongue running in tiny circles, before taking almost its full length into his mouth.

The Captain's body shook with pleasure. He had never experienced anything quite like it. The few times he had ever persuaded such an act from a female companion it had been performed with distaste, everybody knew that this was something "nice girls" just didn't do.

Jack's mouth was now moving along the length of the Captains cock, sucking gently as it went, his hands caressing the tender flesh around it.

The Captain bit his lip; it felt so good, too good, if it carried on for much longer…

"James," he mumbled between gasps, "I think you'd better stop that."

Jack paused, looking up he frowned, "I thought you were enjoying it."

"I was, that's the problem, much more of that and you'll make me come."

"Isn't that the idea?" Jack laughed.

The Captain smiled, "But not yet, we've got all night."

Jack conceded and crawled his way back up the bed, pulling the Captain's body tightly against his, kissing him deeply.

Jack began to rock his hips slowly causing his own, already fully engorged, cock to rub lightly against the Captain's, causing both men to moan softly.

The Captain was breathing heavily in Jack's ear as he whispered, "I get the feeling I'm not your first."

"There may have been one or two others," Jack admitted with a grin.

The Captain placed on hand on Jack's cheek as he kissed him.

"I don't think I'll get another chance like this, I want to know it all, I need…" the Captain paused considering his words, "I need to know how it feels, I want to feel you inside me."

Jack considered his companion carefully, "You're sure?"

The Captain nodded, "I feel like I've been waiting for you forever, and now we only have tonight, I don't want to regret what I didn't do."

Jack kissed the Captain before sitting upright casting his gaze around the half lit room, as much as he wanted this man there was a practicality he needed to address first. Jack spotted what he was looking for and vaulted out of the bed to snatch up a bottle of hair oil from the dresser. Flicking the lid he sniffed at the bottle, pouring a little between his fingers, hardly any scent, and a consistency that reminded him of baby oil, it was perfect.

Climbing back onto the bed Jack turned the Captain onto his side, curling himself behind.

Pouring some of the oil over his fingers Jack began to gently kneed at the mans buttocks whilst snuggling into his neck to plant tender kisses. Slowly Jack allowed his fingers to begin to dip between the Captains buttocks, moving in smaller and smaller circles until at last, with little effort, one fingertip slid inside the man. The Captain gasped, his body involuntarily tensing, Jack ceased for a moment to whisper into the Captains ear.

"Relax," he breathed, nibbling on the Captains earlobe.

As the Captains muscles loosened Jacks finger was soon joined by a second, and then a third, a slow motion turning the Captains gasps into moans.

Once Jack felt that the Captain was ready he removed his fingers, to the regretful whimper from the Captain and then poured a little more of the oil over his own cock.

The head of his cock positioned Jack paused, "You're sure?"

The one word answer was all Jack needed, "Please."

With one push the Captains body swallowed the head of Jack's cock.

Once again the Captain gasped, tensing as he felt himself being unexpectedly stretched.

Jack breathed in his hear once more, "Relax, trust me."

With a slow steady motion Jack moved deeply into the Captain until his body was pressed up close against the mans back, his cock completely encased.

The men lay still for a moment.

"You feel amazing," Jack said, he voice breathless.

The Captain struggled for words, "I never thought…" He turned his head to exchange a kiss with Jack, moaning into his mouth as Jack's fingers curled themselves around his cock.

Jack began a slow rhythm, his hand around the Captains cock moving in time with his movement inside him.

As their passions increased so did Jack's thrusts, becoming faster and deeper, the Captain crying out as Jack's expert movements caused his cock to caress across the Captain prostate, sending tremors throughout his body.

Jack could feel the Captains cock pulsing in his hand, his breathing was getting faster and his moans louder.

"Oh god James," he shouted as his climax tore through his flesh, coming harder than he ever thought possible.

Jack finally let go of his own desire, sinking his teeth into the Captains neck as his own orgasm shook through him, causing him to moan loudly into the Captains flesh.

The men were motionless, a sheen of sweat covering their bodies, Jack was holding tightly to his lover. It wasn't long before the cool night air caused the Captain to shiver and reluctantly Jack gave up his possession of the man, pulling away to untangle the bedclothes kicked to the bottom of the bed, pulling them up for warmth.

As Jack pulled the covers upwards he also snaked an arm around the Captain pulling him against his chest.

The men spoke together in soft voices, the Captain telling of his dreams for a life after the war, Jack fighting the urge to tell the Captain what he knew of the future.

It wasn't long before sleep began to take over the Captain and Jack stoked his hair, as the Captains breathing grew deeper.

Jack held on to the man throughout the night, watching him sleep and wishing that things could be different.

"I would save you if I could," he told the silence of the room.

The Captain awoke as the first rays of early morning sunlight crept through the gap in the curtains. He stirred quietly, smiling at the feeling of Jack's arms still around him; he looked up to see Jack smiling back at him and paused to kiss him gently on the lips.

The Captain stretched out an arm to take a look at his watch and grimaced.

"I have to be going soon," he said.

Jack nodded, reluctant as he was to let the Captain go, no solution had come to him during the hours the Captain had slept, there really was no way to save the man, at least no way without risking so much more, and despite everything Jack knew that risk was not one he could take.

The men dressed slowly in a comfortable silence, taking far more time to put their clothes on than it had taken to remove them. But still, finally, there were no more delays to be made and it was time to leave.

Jack tried to hide the sorrow in his eyes as the Captain closed the door, knowing that the man would never return again to this house, that he would never again walk along this street.

As they walked together Jack fought the urge to take hold of the Captain's hand, plunging his own hands deep into his coat pockets to remove all temptation.

All to soon the men came to the corner where they had to part. They stood for a moment, unable or possibly unwilling to speak, neither man knowing how to say goodbye.

Jack looked around him, they couldn't say goodbye here, not with the early morning Cardiff residents beginning to fill the streets. Finally he spotted a small alleyway, still in shade where the morning sun had not yet touched and he gestured to it.

The Captain looked again at his watch.

"Just for a minute," he said, "I haven't got long."

The men hurried into the darkness of the alley, reaching for each other as soon as they were hidden in the shadows. They held each other tightly not wanting to let go, trying to hold on to every last second, their mouths hungry for the last taste of their passion.

Finally the Captain pulled back, regret etched across his features.

"I really do have to be going," he said softly.

Jack grabbed the mans hands, holding them tightly, there were so many things he wanted to say, and yet so few that he really could.

"I'll never forget you," he promised.

The Captain smiled, although it was evident from his expression that he doubted Jack would be able to hold true to his word.

"I mean it," he continued, "for the rest of my life… whenever I hear the name Jack Harkness I will remember the man it belonged to, I'll remember the short time I had with him."

"You know what?" The Captain replied, "Something tells me that I will remember the name of James Harper for the rest of my life too."

Jack swallowed hard, trying to push down the lump in his throat that was threatening to choke him. He knew without a doubt that was one promise the Captain could not fail to keep.

Looking at his watch again the Captain sighed and, after kissing Jack for the last time, he turned and began to walk away. Pausing part way down the alley he turned back.

"Thank you."

And then he was gone, walking out into the sunlight and out of Jack's life.

Jack leant back against the wall, finally letting a few tears free reign, his shoulders shook with silent sobs.

A beeping brought Jack's attention back, looking at his own watch he realised he would have to rush to make his own deadline.

After a brisk walk the dance hall came into view. Jack could already see a feint flickering of lights near the entrance. By the time he got close the thin beam of light was as tall as he was. With a quick look around to check no one was nearby Jack stepped into the beam. Staggering seconds later back into the familiar surroundings of the hub.

Tosh and Ianto were waiting expectantly, reaching out their hands to steady Jack as he stumbled towards them.

"Is everything alright," Tosh asked, "Did you find him?"

Jack nodded, looking for a moment at his two colleagues, his two friends; he smiled and pulled them both into a tight hug.

Ianto tried for a moment to resist against this sudden show of affection, but he was no contest for Jack and finally gave in, throwing an uncomfortable arm around his boss.

"Thank you both," Jack whispered to them as he let go, "I should never have asked you to do that for me… but thank you."

Tosh shook her head, "You didn't ask Jack, we offered, and we would do it again."

Ianto nodded his agreement.

Jack felt drained, more exhausted than any weevil hunt had ever left him.

"Well thank you anyway," he repeated, "You should get off home now, I think I just need some time alone."

Tosh nodded and began to usher Ianto away before calling back over her shoulder.

"Oh Jack, I left you something in your office, I hope you don't mind."

Once the others had gone Jack made his way to his office and collapsed into his chair, letting his weary head fall into his hands. With all the power and knowledge of Torchwood at his command, yet he was unable to save just one man, unable to take the chance.

He remembered Tosh's parting words and lifting his head he looked around his desk.

There, in a simple polished silver frame, was a photograph. While he was gone Tosh had found the photograph that Billis had taken all those years, and yet only a few hours ago, and printed him a copy.

Jack lifted the frame, running his fingertips across the smiling face of Captain Jack Harkness, a brave and wonderful man who died so long ago. For a second the Captains face was blurred as a single teardrop fell to the glass. Jack wiped the tear away before placing the picture in a drawer.

Some things were just too personal to share; some memories were for him alone.


End file.
